Nick Fury (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = (Father) | wxm = | aemh = all | voice = Alex Desert | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Nick Fury is from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Nick Fury is the head of and an ally to the . Biography Nick Fury was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. During one of his earlier missions with S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury's team was killed by . Winter Soldier forced Fury to stay near his own explosives when it went off causing him to lose his eye. Sometime later a massive breakout occurred at all four of the major supervillain prisons. Nick Fury confronted , the leader of , while he was trying to escape the prison. During the encounter, Strucker used a mechanical claw to drain some of Nick Fury's energy, causing Strucker to become slightly younger while Fury aged slightly and his hair starting to turn white. This massive breakout of supervillains had led to form the . Nick Fury wasn't well liked among any of the heroes on the team, but instead of ordering the team to disband, Fury instead allowed the team to remain together for the time being. However, he only seemed to request that the team come to his aid whenever S.H.I.E.L.D. required them. He interrupted a operation to apprehend the mutant known as , who had previously served alongside his father, , during with in the . Nick Fury needed Wolverine's help to track down . At first Wolverine refused to accept; but Nick Fury revealed that he knew the location and names of every one of the , and he threatened to reveal the information to the MRD if Wolverine didn't help. Reluctantly, Wolverine agreed and went on a mission to stop both the Hulk and the Wendigo. After a brief skirmish with the Hulk, Wolverine helped take down the . After Wendigo's defeat Wolverine realized that it was actually a S.H.I.E.L.D experiment gone wrong. Angered, Wolverine confronted Fury and punched Bruce Banner, triggering his transformation into the Hulk. Hulk knocked Wolverine away who smiled knowing that Fury would have to deal with him. Following 's invasion of , Nick Fury mysteriously disappeared, and became the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Later, Fury recruited , , and in order to investigate and hunt down infiltrated s. He also shaved his head. After Mockingbird revealed to him that was really one of them. He contacted Iron Man and informed him about the situation. Weeks later, as soon as Iron Man visited him telling him that he found a way to detect Skrulls thanks to . Fury realized Mockingbird was their queen, and she knocked him out, as well as Stark, Widow, and Quake. Background Nick Fury was voiced by Alex Desert in both and . Desert also voiced his father Jack Fury. The first design was a combination of both the 616 and Ultimate versions. He is black like the Ultimate version, but had hair with grey streaks like 616. His later shaved head with goatee look is closer to the Ultimate version. The S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms are also from the 616 universe while his later fugitive look is from the Ultimate universe. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Nicholas Fury (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Nicholas Fury (Earth-616) at Marvel Database *Nicholas Fury (Earth-1610) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Powerless Humans (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Powerless Humans (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)